Before
by riona454
Summary: 'I have an hour before I need to be at work. That should be enough time for a quick workout* I Started gathering the things I needed for my workout.' Not even three minutes later, I hear a knock at my door. No, wait. It was more like desperate pounding. I ran to the door, not knowing who could be standing behind it. I opened the door...


**Before**

 **(Words that are in Italics and these things- ' are Vegeta's thoughts)**

Wow. I don't even know where to start. Well, I guess I can start from when Namek was destroyed. I suppose you can say that it all started when Bulma called me cute.

"Hey, you're actually kinda cute!"

"Huh? I'm not...gah!" I felt my face grow hot and looked away from her. ' _What is this? Why do I feel so flustered?'_

"So, What do you say Vegeta? Come and stay with me. There is plenty of room for you and the Namekians if that's what you're-"

"Now let me stop you right there, woman.",I cut her off, "Just because I decided to remain on this wretched planet doesn't mean that I wont destroy you and it in the future." Everyone grew tense and I cracked a sly smile. But, as thought she didn't hear a single word I said, she walked right up to me and pulled my arm.

"Come on, this way." She reached in her pocket, pulled out a capsule and threw it at the ground. A huge plane-like aircraft appeared out of no where and everyone started to bored it. She continued to pull me onto the plane.

"D-didn't you hear me woman?" She completely ignored me and I ended up on the plane regardless. So, I just stood in the corner with my arms crossed and eyes closed replaying the events that occurred before my death. I cried. For the first time in my life I cried and Kakarot saw. _'Damn it!'_ I felt my eyebrow twitch and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around the craft. Everyone was making small talk. No matter how many times I looked around, my eyes would stop on Bulma. And each time my stomach would feel weird. Like it was tied in knots. ' _Tch! That vile woman. Shes the first on my list to kill.'_ After a couple hours the plane lands at its final destination, Capsule Corp. The Namekians and I were given one huge house and we were assigned our rooms. I ended up with the room on the first floor by the kitchen.

A few days pass and Bulma stops by the house and shoves a suit into my chest.

"Here you go, pretty boy." My brow twitches and I open my mouth to retort. "I got my dad to agree to let you work at Capsule Corp. You can thank me later." She sets a stack of paper on the table next to her and separates them into smaller piles. "I need you to fill out this paperwork, make copies of these and study up on these. You start on Monday."

"Tch! Stupid woman, I never asked-"

"Look, Vegeta.",She cut me off, "You need money to survive on this planet. And to get money you need a job. I just did you a favor and saved you the trouble of looking for one. So shut up, do as I asked and be prepared on Monday. It wont be easy so study hard. Anyway, I gotta go.",She walked out the door, "See you Monday!" She said as she closed the door. _'I really hate that woman.'_

Monday finally comes. The Namekians went to Kami's lookout so I'm home alone. I looked at the clock. ' _I have an hour before I need to be at work. That should be enough time for a quick workout.'_ I Started gathering the things I needed for my workout. Not even three minutes later, I hear a knock at my door. No, wait. It was more like desperate pounding. I ran to the door, not knowing who could be standing behind it. I opened the door. It was Bulma.

"What do you-" I stopped mid sentence and carefully looked at her. She was wearing a blue dress. The collar was ripped to where the top of her chest was showing and the hem was ripped all the way up her thigh. She had a few cuts and bruises here and there. She looked up at me. Tears were streaming down her face.

"V-vegeta!" She ran into me and hugged me. She buried her face into my chest and cried harder. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back and we both sank to the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"I-I was at home and I heard a loud c-crash. So, I went to go and check it out and there was a m-man there. When he saw me he attacked me and h-he had a knife and he pushed me down and held i-it to my th-throat.",She moved her trembling hand to her throat and traced the mark left by the knife with her fingers., "H-he tried to...he tried to" Her voice began shaking and she started crying harder.

"Shhh. Don't say anymore." I hugged her tighter.


End file.
